Desan Ranger of Almia
by PokeFan108
Summary: This is my OC becoming a Pokemon Ranger so please enjoy!


**PokeFan108 (Paces around) Ugh I forgot that since this is the first chapter of my first story that the characters won't be visiting and I was all prepared. (Stares sadly at the food waiting) Oh well I'll go ahead and say it! I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON! Now that's out of the way this food will waste away sooo. (Starts eating)**

_**Chapter 1: The New Student**_

An Eleven year old boy with brunette hair was walking through the gates of a big school, "I can't believe that I'm really here." He said in awe as he looked around before he saw a beaver looking Pokémon watching him, "Cool a Bidoof!" The Bidoof ran off as he said that.

He sweat dropped a bit as it ran off before looking at his letter and he knew that he had to pass a test so he gripped the school styler that was sent with the letter so he could practice for the Entrance Exam and he practiced every day for the last few weeks.

Swallowing nervously he entered to see a man with a Pikachu, "You must be Desan Harrison."

Desan nodded, "Y-Yes." He was trying to be brave.

The man nodded, "Good now get ready to perform a capture!" The Pikachu lunged at Desan so he rolled to the side before he remembered the styler.

"**CAPTURE ON!**" He shouted as the styler came to life and the end shot out as he made it go around the Pikachu a few times before he glowed.

"Capture complete!" The machine said to Desan's surprise as the Pikachu's data came into the screen on his styler.

The man clapped, "Well done in record time too Desan now are you ready?"

"Ready?" Desan asked in confusion. _I passed the test didn't I?_

"To join my army of evil?" For good measure he gave a very evil laugh that scared Desan.

"Oh really Mr. Kaplan?" A red headed teacher came in with a notebook giving Kaplan a look of pure annoyance, "Don't tease my new student with your silly games."

Mr. Kaplan chuckled as he scratched the back of his head, "Sorry but the timing was too perfect to miss."

Desan gave him a look of disbelief, "Huh?"

The lady shook her head, "Just ignore him, my name is Ms. April and I'm your teacher while you're at this school okay?"

Desan nodded, "O-okay."

Ms. April nodded, "Okay follow me and I'll introduce you to your classmates, you came in the middle of the year but you'll be graduating with this class okay?"

"Yes mam." Desan ran to keep up with her before they came in front of a door that was to the left of the entrance to the school.

"Wait here."

With that Miss April walked in causing the other kids in there to close their mouths before she smiled.

"Good morning class."

"Good morning Ms. April." The class said simultaneously.

"As I said last week we have a new student joining us." Immediately the class started to talk with each other.

"Is it a guy? Or a girl?" Asked one student, "Which is it?"

"Is the new student cute? Like a movie star?" Asked a girl eagerly.

"Ask him yourself," She said confirming the new kids gender, "Come on in."

At that Desan walked into the class feeling every eye on him he was starting to feel nervous as he walked to the front, "H-h-hi." He said awkwardly trying to fight his shyness.

Ms. April smiled, "This is Desan Harrison from the Fiore Region."

"The Fiore?"

"Cool!"

Desan started to sweat a little as the kids talked around him, "Y-y-yes I'm from the Fiore Region." He said looking down.

"What I can't hear you." Shouted a red headed boy on the right.

Ms. April gave him a look, "Keith that wasn't necessary."

Keith grinned, "Come on he needs to speak up otherwise we won't hear him."

Ms. April shook her head, "Rhythmi," A blonde girl looked at her, "I want you to take Desan around and show him around the school."

Rhythmi nodded, "Yes mam."

"Teachers pet." Coughed Keith but he blanched when Ms. April gave him another look.

"Keep that up and you'll end up with detention Keith." With that Ms. April looked at Desan, "The only free desk is next to Keith sadly."

"Hey!"

Desan nodded and sat down without a complaint trying to act normal and not make a complete fool of himself.

"Okay that's it for treating you like a new student so from now on you're all my equal students to become Rangers, Operators and Mechanics."

The class cheered while Desan didn't but Keith elbowed him, "Come on new kid lighten up a little."

Desan blinked in surprise but Ms. April continued, "I changed the schedule for the class to be Independent Study so that way you can get to know Desan." With that she left the room to Desan's horror.

That was when everyone crowded around him, "So what was the Fiore Region like?"

"What do you like to do?"

"Do you want to hang out?"

Then Keith walked up, "Hey new kid I forgot your name but how long did it take you to capture that Pikachu like an hour or two?"

Desan felt his face turn red from his nerves, "A-a-actually it took a few seconds." That got Keith to stare at him in disbelief.

The girl named Rhythmi moved her way through, "Hold up Ms. April asked me to show you around and as your guide I want to point something out… Ignore Keith and your life will be easier."

"HEY!" Protested Keith as Rhythmi said that but she grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the class.

"Okay Desan I'm going to show you the different locations of this school." Rhythmi said as she led him towards the stairs, "So what are you here to be?" She asked curiously as they walked.

"…" Desan was silent for a while.

"Well?" Asked Rhythmi trying to think of a way to break his shyness.

"… A Ranger." He said.

"Well you need to stop acting nervous first." She said with a grin.

"O-o-okay."

She sweat dropped, "Okay one thing at a time."

"S-s-s-so what are you here to be?" He asked trying to fight his shyness again.

She smiled at that. _At least he's trying_, "I'm here to become an Operator so that way when Keith becomes a Ranger I can order him around like a servant."

Desan didn't know if she was kidding or not.

They reached the top floor, "Here are the dormitories!" She said and there were two doorways leading from the mess hall where they ate at, "The boys are on the right and the girls are on the left."

"O-o-okay." Desan nodded before they went downstairs and into a doorway on the left.

"And this is the Library!" Desan looked around amazed at the number of books here before he saw a blonde hair kid and stopped to stare at his hair.

"Is it just me or is his hair shaped like a mushroom?" He asked quietly.

Rhythmi rolled her eyes, "That's Isaac the school genius and unless you want a headache of a lifetime than don't ask him anything scientific." She warned.

Desan nodded in understanding and he walked up, "Hi-." Then Isaac groaned causing Desan to shrink back in shock.

"I was just doing a 8 digit multiplication time table in my head before you interrupted me so now I have to start over!" With that he started to think so Desan backed up.

Rhythmi gave Isaac a glare because he wasn't helping with Desan's shyness, "Let's just forget about him." She dragged Desan out of the Library before they nearly walked into a teacher that smelled like a lot of cheap hair spray.

"Who is this?" He asked raising an eyebrow behind his sunglasses as he sprayed his blonde hair again causing Desan to cough.

"This is Desan, he's the new student." Rhythmi was forcing respect into her voice as she spoke before the man nodded, "This is Mr. Kincaid our teacher from the class next door.

"I want to say two things to you Desan… One don't run in the hallways." Desan gave him a look that said 'really?', "And two don't cast suspicion upon others without proof."

Okay he had to give him props on that second rule but Rhythmi grabbed Desan's arm, "Look at the time we have to go Mr. Kincaid." She dragged him away walking fast.

After he was out of sight she sighed, "He's a strict teacher who will someday drown in hairspray." She muttered and Desan chuckled despite himself.

"Okay so what now?" He asked surprised that he didn't stutter.

Rhythmi was also surprised but she smiled, "How about we go outside to see Mr. Kaplan and Ms. Clair?"

"Uh what for?" Desan wasn't so sure about talking to Mr. Kaplan again after his little joke but Rhythmi ran outside leaving him to follow her.

A few minutes later they were leaving the shed where Kaplan and Clair taught them about Target Moves that Pokémon knew so that way they could get through when they heard a cry.

"**HELP!**" They turned to see the caretaker Janice shouting as nine Bidoof's ran from her in a frenzy looking agitated about something.

"Geez what happened?" Desan asked in shock.

"Desan do something!" Rhythmi said suddenly.

Desan jumped back in surprise, "What? What can I do?"

Rhythmi shook her head from the headache she was getting, "You want to be a Pokémon Ranger right?" Desan nodded now knowing where she was going with this, "Good then to do that you have to help people… Think of this as practice!"

Desan nodded with determination in his eyes, "Okay let's do this!"

"Huh how about a competition?" They turned as Keith walked out there.

"Competition?" Asked Desan

Keith smirked, "Yes you and me we're going to capture these Bidoof's! The one who catches the most wins!"

"We don't have time for-." Desan cut Rhythmi off.

"You're on!" Desan said

"What?"

Keith smiled, "Okay… **GO!**" They took off running after the Bidoof's.

Desan activated his styler as he saw two Bidoof's running together and caught them with ease, "Okay that's done." He looked back to see Keith with three already, "What?! How?!"

Ignoring that he saw one heading for the garden so he caught it and the last one he saw was running through the yard so he caught that one.

Sighing he looked at Keith who compared theirs, "Okay I have five so that means you have… Four. This means… I WIN!" He shouted in triumph as Desan shook his head at that.

"Take it easy Keith; it was fun competing with you." Desan held out a hand and Keith shook it.

"You said it… You said your name was Desan right?"

Rhythmi shook her head at their antics, "You only pretended to forget his name Keith."

Keith laughed, "Yeah I guess, but anyway you are a cool guy."

Janice caught up with them, "Thank you for catching the Bidoofs." She said gratefully.

"One thing I don't understand… How did this all happen?" Asked Desan in confusion.

Janice looked down in shame, "I stepped on the leader Bidoofs tail and that caused them all to go off."

They nodded and Janice left apologizing to the leader Bidoof

Then Rhythm's eyes lit up, "Oh there's one more place I haven't shown you yet Desan!"

"Huh" Desan asked in confusion but Keith nodded.

"Are you talking about Ascension Square?"

"Yes I want to go there right now." With that she took off down there dragging Desan with her so Keith followed for the heck of it.

As they got down there Desan saw the short Pier, The Pledge Stone and the plain all around it, "Whoa." He said breathlessly.

Rhythmi giggled, "This is my favorite place in the whole school!"

"I know what you mean." Keith said happily.

Desan silently agreed with them and he saw the sun setting among the water, "That's quite a view." Then he looked at Rhythmi, "Thanks for showing me around Rhythmi."

She smiled, "No problem Desan I love helping my friends."

"Don't forget me!" Keith said, "You're a pretty cool friend Desan."

Desan laughed, "Thanks Keith it means a lot coming from a guy who didn't remember my name for half the time we knew each other." He teased.

They all laughed at that before Rhythmi stood up, "We should head back to the school before we get into trouble."

Keith sighed, "Yeah I guess." But then Desan did something they didn't expect.

He ran ahead of them, "**RACE YOU GUYS!**" He shouted as he had a head start.

"**NO FAIR!**" Shouted Keith as he took off after them.

Rhythmi just laughed as she followed surprised at how much Desan changed in the one day that she knew him.

**To Be Continued…**

** PokeFan108: (Finishes Eating) *Burp* Excuse me and now I'll have to start on the second chapter soon but first things first (Gets in bed) See you tomorrow! (Turns light off)**


End file.
